AN UCHIha's HEART
by Virtual-Vertigo
Summary: ITANARU. Itachi and Naruto have 3 children..when Konoha's ninja come to asassinate the Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

AN UCHIHA'S HEART

Uchiha Sasuke. Nara Shikamaru. Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Hinata. Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino. Rock Lee. Hatake Kakashi. Jiraiya. Aburame Shino. Inuzuka Kiba. Ten-ten. These were the people that were given an S class mission – to kill the missing-nin and former Akatsuki member – Uchiha Itachi.

It was 5 years since Akatsuki had been disbanded and Rookie Nine were all 20 by now. Most of the members – Kisame, Sasori, Hidan

Kakuzu had been killed. Leader had been killed by Tsunade herself. Uchiha Itachi and Deidara had escaped the hunt and were rumored to be in hiding. Konoha had recently been tipped off about Itachi's location from the Hidden Rain Village and were going in for the kill.

The village they arrived in was a civilian one – it looked warm and peaceful. Not the kind of village you would expect an S class criminal to reside in for nearly 3 years, they mused. They followed Itachi's chakra and arrived in front of a normal house. It seemed a bit too large for one man, but they shrugged and braced themselves to burst in. "Time to end the traitor's existence for once and for all," Sasuke said, and for once, everyone seemed to agree with him. All at once, the door opened and their heads whipped around.

It was a 4-year-old boy. He was pale; with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked like a younger version of Itachi as he paused to gaze at them quizzically. "Who are you all? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Tou-san! There's some weird people out here", he screamed.

"What is it, mukuso?" came a calm voice from inside the house. Sasuke froze. There was the sound of footsteps as someone made their way outside. In another 5 seconds, Itachi came into view. He was holding two small babies.

As soon as Itachi saw them, he froze.

"Shouhei…. take your brothers. Remember the place your kaa-san and I told you about? Go there…don't return, until someone comes to take from there." Itachi said, glancing at the Konoha ninjas – who were too stunned to do something other than gape.

"Hai otou-san" said the child and scampered away.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi grit his teeth. Some ten odd ANBU level shinobi were hard to defeat especially when he had his 3 children to consider. The ANBU didn't give him any time to think. They started to attack- spearheaded by a Hatake Kakashi. The chidori was rippling and crackling in the air as the silver haired man ran towards him. Itachi dodged it narrowly, only to be caught in Shikamaru's shadow bind. Again, he expelled the shadow-bind by releasing an extra-large amount of chakra. The game of cat and mouse continued for quite some time as Itachi gradually began to tire. All of the present Rookie 9 were greatly improved, plus they had a former ANBU captain and a Legendary Sannin in their midst. Sasuke especially had improved a lot. Things came to a standstill-when brother and brother stared at each other in the imaginary world of the Mangyekou, interlocked in a battle of wills.

It felt like it was over. Itachi had narrowly won the Mangyekou battle but now lay tired and suffering from chakra exhaustion when Ten-ten stepped up. She glanced at Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sasuke.

"You can finish him off" said Sasuke in disgust."Aniki is not worth the honor of dying in my hands. Having children must have made him soft." As Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded in affirmation, Ten ten raised her katana, to deliver the killing blow. Though all of them were a little unnerved by Itachi's smirk, they eagerly awaited the traitor's death.

As Ten ten bought her katana down, there was a sudden flash of light that blinded every single shinobi in the arena. When the light cleared, Ten ten's head was found rolling on the ground and her body slumped lifelessly. The leaf shinobi tore their eyes away from the gory scene to see another equally shocking sight.

In front of them was another man. He wasn't dressed like a shinobi –rather he was wearing a blue shirt. This shirt just bought out the blue in his eyes – which were as vivid and sparkling as the waters of the Mediterranean. His waist length golden hair shimmered in the wind as it fluffed in soft tresses. The hair outlined a beautiful face – with clear well-defined angular, yet feminine features and soft pink lips. The hands of this figure had a golden katana gripped in them; the blade of which was now red with blood. His figure was slender and effeminate; some may go as far as to call it feminine. However, the entire figure now radated an aura of anger and ubnadulterated killing intent. All in all, Uzumaki Naruto made an extremely beautiful yet deadly picture.

There was a shocked silence as glazed minds tried to analyze the situation. "Naruto" gasped Neji uncertainly " You…you disappeared so many years ago…and now…you're here???"

"You're with Itachi??" gasped Sakura

Naruto's azure eyes shone with anger "First of all" he growled

"What the hell are you guys doing here…. and why are you assassinating my husband? As I recall, Akatsuki was disbanded 5 years ago and we have neither harmed not provoked you in any way since then."

"Well, Uchiha Itachi is a missing nin and a dangerous one at that….It was the Godaime's orders' finished Shikamaru. He gasped. "But wait, did you say Itachi is your husband??? What the hell, Naruto???"

There was a pregnant pause. Suddenly, the body everyone assumed to be Itachi vanished with a poof and he reappeared, with Shouhei on his shoulders and the twins in his arms. Itachi was looking distinctly amused. "Saiai, you killed her over my kage bunshin" he said

"Tachirin!" cried Naruto and embraced him with a smile on is face. "I was worried you might be hurt."

"Naruto" said Jiraiya seriously. "What is the meaning of this all?"

Naruto sighed. "I'll explain. You have to promise though, that there will be no attacks on any of the 5 of us. If there are, " he continued coldly..."I will kill all of you without a single thought."

Sasuke scoffed. "Like you can, dobe. Don't annoy me more."

He got a sweet smile in return. Naruto hands flashed through seals at an incredibly fast speed. At the end of it, he whispered in a low voice: _Fuuinjutsu_: Chakra seal.

"What did you do?" cried Ino

"He just sealed away all your charkas." Replied the elder Uchiha's smooth voice.

"Gomen"said Naruto, not sounding like it at all." We have three defenseless children around. Can't have you attacking them. Also, your umbers are greater than ours and I don't trust you enough not to attack in the middle of my explanations."

"You sealed our chakras…I don't believe it…that's a very high level sealing jutsu..and you did it to all 12 of us at the same time? Asked an incredulous Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged. "You can try accessing your individual chakras if you don't believe me. Don't worry Tachirin, I didn't seal yours" he finished with a warm smile directed at Itachi.

The disbelieving Leaf shinobi were only proved too long. Helpless, Jiraiya ordered the rest of them to just listen to the Uchiha couple for the time being.

"All right" started Naruto. 'I am, as expected furious with all of you right now…. for trying to jeopardize my family. But, as people I considered friends and mentors, you deserve to know…. how my life has been for the past 5 years. Just listen and see… and ask questions at the end"


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO SPEAKS AND SHOWS THEM HIS LIFE IN HIS MIND

As I said, to understand what I'm doing here now and whom I'm with; you have to understand my past. Please just listen for now and ask questions when I am done. Jiraiya, you may record what I'm going to tell you and show you to report to Tsunade. Most of you are my friends, but none of you know anything about me.

To begin with, I am the son of Uzumaki Arashi. In other words, the Fourth Hokage was my father. As you all know, he sealed the Kyuubi within me minutes after I was born. I'm sure you all understand that this was the reason why I grew up scorned and shunned by most of the villagers. Everyone looked at me with disgust. Let me show you, from my memory. I have grown tired of lying to people I once called friends and a place I once called home.

After another sequence of hand seals, all the shinobi found their orientations and sense of direction severely shattered.

Do not panic, you are in my mind. I have introduced all of your souls into my mind, so you can see for yourselves, my childhood.

Naruto took them through the first 8 years of his life. His birth, and Arashi smiling down at him, albeit sadly. Sandaime looking on grimly. Arashi riding on Gamabunta, holding the blonde child in his arms. The Kyuubi being sealed. His subsequent life in the orphanage for 3 years. Where he was teased and bullied. Beaten and treated unkindly at everyone. None was bothering to feed him in time or clean his diapers or give him a bath, the first incantations he heard towards himself were none other than bakemono and monster and demon. So much so that they saw Naruto wondering if that was his name after all. They saw how the Sandaime wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero but that was far from the case. They saw the assassination attempts.

After at least 15 assassination attempts, when Naruto was roughly 3 years old – Sandaime was forced to reveal Naruto's parentage to the council. Again, the clan heads in the council were shocked and saddened at the treatment but were sworn to secrecy. Though more than 20 clans volunteered, it was decided that Naruto would live alone – as it was safer overall. But his training and supervision was placed under the hands of the Uchiha clan – which were the strongest clan in the village at that time. They saw, Uchiha Fugaku volunteering his first son – Uchiha Itachi to assist in the care and training of Uzumaki Naruto.

So, they saw that Naruto was only 3 when he first met Itachi. The following years were harsh, but the harsh treatment was mostly from the civilians rather than the shinobi. The ANBU as well as the clan heads tried to warn off the shinobi without arousing much suspicion. However, they were not completely successful and still, Naruto found himself getting harassed at regular intervals – sometimes beaten black and blue and left to die.

-------------------------------- Itachi started to train me when I was 3. He was the closest thing I had to a mentor and a friend. In order to not frighten the entire village and make them hate me even more, the knowledge of this training was kept secret and know only by the clan heads, ANBU captain Commander and the Hokage.

I learnt a lot from Itachi – taijustsu styles, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Though the entire village was against me and I had no friends my age –Itachi was always someone I could open up to. Initially, he hated to talk and did not permit any emotional attachment. Especially since he had not only me to deal with, but also his clan duties and missions. But after more than 5 years of getting to know each other and training with him, we became close.

So, I was pretty much shocked and hurt and betrayed when I heard of the Uchiha clan massacre at the hands of my sempai and best friend. I wanted to believe it wasn't true; no I refused to believe what I had heard from everyone else. So, I went to Sarutobi sensei and got the truth from him. He was nice enough to trust me with the truth, a truth I'll PROVE to you all. But I was more determined than ever to get stronger and I had just lost my sensei. So Sarutobi sensei decided to teach me himself; since he had also taught Itachi before me. I was already chuunin level by this time, and as I trained with Sarutobi sensei for he next 4 odd years I took the Jounin exams in the Hidden Village of The Rain. However, Sarutobi sensei wanted this to be kept as a secret. Hence, I was ordered to go to the Academy with other kids my age. I acted – put up a mask around me. It ws the best protection I could have. It gradually led people to believe that I was not after all a cunning demon, but a stupid child who preached about becoming the Hokage.

I definitely didn't want to fool anyone, but there was no other option. So I'm sorry to say, none of you got to see the real me. Only bits and pieces of me. In fact, I know many of your fathers better than you. Shika – your Dad, and Hinata –yours were quite good friends of mine. Your Mom –Kiba and your Dad –Shino were also some of the only people I trusted in this village. So while I was simultaneously performing Genin missions with Team 7, I was also doing ANBU missions solo and with my team – none of who knew it was me.

I didn't see Itachi for a long time- about 5 years. In fact, the next time I saw him was when he came with Kisame to get the Kyuubi inside me. I was shocked. I didn't know what to believe….and the netire situation then was complicated. That was one of the hardest times of my life – when Sarutobi sensei died. It was as if the tow people I had cared about the most had left me. And soon, Sasuke had left too. What worried me was that I didn't do anything about it. Yes, Sasuke – I wanted you to leave. I didn't try my best to stop you. I was told not to. By your aniki. Itachi wanted you to leave. He reassured me that if there was any real danger from Orochimaru, you'd be safe. You had a good amount of time for him to teach you things no one in Konoha could And he said you would be smart enough to escape with your own body. He believed in you. And I in him.

After you left, so did I. And that was where I met Itachi again. This time, we fell in love. However, there was no way he could return to the village just then. Jiraiya didn't know about it – I always kept my meetings with Itachi well hidden from him. No one knew and suspected anything, even after we returned to the village. But at the age of 17, I got pregnant. Thanks to Kyuubi. I couldn't stay in the villag, not in my present condition. Konoha and Suna working in tandem already destroyed Akatsuki. However, Itachi's work wasn't done yet. He couldn't return. And I had to leave the village.

We decided to live out on our own here – where no one would find us, but apparently you people where persistent enough to do so.

Naruto finally finished talking. There was pin drop silence as everyone tried to process the information they had been given.

"Naruto, as a medic nin…. I have to ask...how can you get pregnant? Is it because of the Kyuubi?" said Sakura.

"Precisely. The Kyuubi is female so she tweaked with my reproductive system enough for me to give birth. It was apparently something she had done when she was bored. So the pregnancy was unannounced. I also go in heat around August ach year. Another side-effect thanks to Kyuubi."

"Why didn't you trust any of us, Naruto?" asked Kakashi with sadness in his voice. "There are lots pf people who care for you….all of your senseis…..You couldn't trust any of us?"

"I wasn't allowed to, at least till Sarutobi was alive. And then after that, I simply didn't care. Due to my mask, I was starting to dread spending time with all of you as I was pretending to be someone else."

"You still haven't told us anything about the Uchiha massacre, dobe" reminded Sasuke. 'And you couldn't tell me a SINGLE DAMN thing about knowing my brother so well?"

"I definitely couldn't" sighed Naruto. "You would ask how and thee would be a lot of uncomfortable details I would have to skip through. As for the Uchiha massacre." Naruto and Itachi exchanged a glance. Itachi them summoned a scroll and handed it over to Jiraiya. Naruto then took the Uchiha's hand in his and gently kissed it. No one missed the tender look that was shared between the two.

It was Itachi's turn to speak. "That scroll, if you deliver to the present Hokage will prove my innocence. There is a matching scroll in the Hokage's closet, the location of which is shared only between Hokages. Tsunade needs my scroll to open hers. It has a strong seal on it, so all of you can give up any ideas of opening it.

"Do you know who actually performed the massacre then" asked a quiet Kiba.

"Yes, and he is dead. In fact, he is the only reason I joined Akatsuki in the first place. One of their goals was to eliminate him. His name…." Itachi hesitated and tightened his hand around Naruto's. "It was Uchiha Madaara"

Sasuke gasped. "Uchiha Madaara…even the Kyuubi was scared of him…"

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi spoke to you about Madaara when we brought you back, didn't it?" asked he.

Itachi sighed. "However, Akatsuki was decimated before we could go after Madaara. Hence, we went after him by ourselves…Naruto and I."

To everyone's inquiring looks he replied. "We killed him"

Naruto pouted. "No, you killed him Tachirin."

Itachi ruffled his hair. "Well you definitely helped saiai."

"Was there a specific reason he wanted to kill his own kins?" asked Shino interested

"Uchiha Madaara was the result of a union between a demon and a Hyuuga woman. Can anyone guess which demon?" asked Naruto

There was a pause. Then Kakashi gasped. "Masaka…" he whispered.

"Why do you think it was agreed that the Uchiha clan should take care of me? More specifically…Itachi? Sasuke, your mother is Madaara's direct descendant. Stories like this are definitely kept put out of the public's interest. In the end, it was with Kyuubii's tutoring and guidance that we were able to defeat Madaara. As or his reasons in murdering the clan he sired…he refused to tell us even while drawing his dying breadth."

For a few seconds no one spoke.

"Go back home and read up on your history. Ask Tsunade to open the Hokage secret compartment and use Tachirin's scroll to find the Hokage copy. She'll know how to. And then, you might be able to believe us." Said Naruto

"Well" said Kakashi sheepishly. "We're kind of tired and it is already night time. May we rest here for the night?"

Naruto smiled. "I don't see why not, sempai.' He said.

"Hey, Naruto can we meet your kids?" asked Ino and Sakura eagerly

" This is a good story, but Ten ten died" said Hinata quietly.

Naruto bowed his head and the others looked sad. They looked on curiously at the Uchiha as he murmured something into Naruto's ear and then kissed the top of his head.

\ "Gomen" replied Naruto sadly but firmly. " MY anata was in danger. I really thought that was he and not his kage bunshin. We only recently visited Madaara and have been really tired. Also, many missing-nins are on the way and it as been tiring. As for meeting my kids.. Why not? Just don't hurt them in any way or else there'll be hell to pay. My 3 year old is Shouhei. And our twins are only about 8 months. Names are Hikari and Renji. They both look just like Tachirin" he finished with a pout but then gently kissed Itachi on his lips.

"You guys are so cute together" gushed Ino as she impulsively hugged Naruto. Naruto looked surprise and then smiled. Itachi just looked on coldly.

"Here Sasuke hold your nephews…don't wake Shouhei up though…Tachirin just put him to sleep" smiled Naruto.

"Not interested" replied Sasuke coldly.

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Itachi suddenly threw a kunai in the bush. It was caught by a familiar figure.All of the shinobis gasped.

"Itachi….Naruto…do you honestly think you can run away from us?" asked on of the several other figures that materialized.

"Tobi…Deidara…."

"Yep" smirked the blond Deidara. "And we have reinforcements." I'm sure the Konoha shinobi will be glad to join us and eliminate the threat of the both of you."


End file.
